All Consuming Darkness
by gorgeousbowneyes
Summary: A story I wrote years ago, so please don't take this as my best work! Harry enters the final battle. He succeeds, but at what cost? What has gotten a hold on him? Will he go to Azkaban? A HarryHermione, Dark!Harry fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**All Consuming Darkness**_

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter One

"We could rule the world together, you and I, Harry! I could bring your parents back from the grave, with your help, Harry! Why must you, the most powerful wizard in the world, with no one to beat your strength, other than me of course, be bound by the limitations of good?" Voldemort hissed, as Harry faced him at last, the point of his life which had been foretold nearly twenty years ago, before he was born.

"I will never help you! I told you that when I was eleven years old, never would I help a man like you!"

"Then it is your loss, Harry, because we would have been stronger together, but of course I will be fine without you. The moment I have waited for, for so long, is finally here! Good bye Harry Potter!" Voldemort spat.

"That is where you are wrong! Avada – " At that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange ran head first into Harry's side, by pure accident. They both came crashing to the ground, and Bella, realising what she had done, rolled away before Voldemort could lease his fury on her. Harry was scrambling for his wand, knowing that if he did not find it very, very soon, he would be dead.

"Ha ha ha, Potter, are you looking for this?" A cold voice murmured from behind him. Jumping up, Harry turned around and saw Voldemort holding his wand, twirling it between his fingers. Harry, knowing he was dead anyway, formed a plan, while trying to keep him talking.

"Remember last time our spells connected, Voldemort? Remember all the souls that came from your wand?"

"Ahhhh, yes Potter, I do, and if I remember rightly, your parents were two of the many souls who appeared. How did that make you feel, hmmm?"

"You seem to have forgotten that was one of the many encounters we have had, and like always, I managed to beat you and get away un-harmed! I get more injured playing Quidditch than fighting you!" Harry laughed a deep bellowing laugh. Then out of no where, Harry lunged at his attacker, catching Voldemort by surprise. He had not thought the boy would resort to muggle techniques! Voldemort had let his guard down, and Harry managed to tackle him to the ground, and because the older man's body was not used to fighting, he managed to wrestle both wands out of Voldemort's grasp.

"Now who has the upper hand?" Harry exclaimed as he stood and pointed his own wand at Voldemort. "You are so pathetic! You think you are all powerful, but you laze about on your arse all day long and just swish your wrist when you want to do anything! If anything, you gave me the upper hand over you, when you killed my parents, by giving me a muggle childhood!" As he said this, he readied himself to perform the killing curse.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

There was so much hate behind his curse, from all of the pain he had caused him and everybody he knew, he found he liked to use the curse; he liked to kill this man. After all, this is what he was born to do, to kill Voldemort. He turned to the people who had been fighting, but had stopped to watch the last battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. The onlookers were both part of the Ministry army, and The Order of the Phoenix, plus the Death Eaters, all standing side by side, not moving, gaping at the fall of Lord Voldemort. Harry looked at the Death Eaters, who all started to either run away from him, or to fall to their knees and beg for mercy. Harry turned his wand on the closest, Bellatrix Lestrange, the lady who had killed Sirius, who had tortured Neville's parents to insanity, and had nearly cost him his life, moments ago. He wanted this foul disgusting creature to live so she could spend her life in Azkaban, but she had to have some punishment for what she had done!

"Crucio," Harry muttered, wanting her to be in pain, wanting it so badly, that she was screaming in agony at his feet. Never had Bellatrix ever felt in more pain by this curse, not even by her deceased master! Harry laughed at her pain, as she begged him to stop the curse. He moved on to see Lucious Malfoy lurking near the edge of his vision. He turned and cast the spell again, sending Lucious to his knees, screaming in agony. The air was filled with the sound of both Death Eaters screaming. Some brave servants of Lord Voldemort rushed forward to try to help the twitching Bella and Lucious, others to attack Harry. The power of using the unforgivables was running in his veins, and Harry liked the feeling of power he had. Every single Death Eater who moved had met the same fate as Bella and Lucious.

"Harry, what are you doing?" A shrill voice screamed from the sidelines of the fallen Death Eaters, barely able to be heard of the noise of the screams the emitted. Hermione rushed at him, being the one who had called out to him. "Finish those curses before they die or go insane, Harry! You only need to stun them!"

Harry turned on Hermione, wand raised.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, and before she could utter an answer he silenced her with a silencing charm. He pointed at her, deciding it was not enough punishment for talking that way to him!

"Crucio!" He uttered the curse. As soon as he did so, there was an uproar from the crowd gathering to watch them. On everybody's mind were thoughts that another Dark Lord was taking form in Harry Potter, the one they believed to be there saviour, and by the looks of it he was stronger than Voldemort ever was.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Harry dropped to his knees holding his head, screaming out, "NO!" The spells he had cast were breaking, releasing the Death Eaters and Hermione from their agony. "What's wrong with me? What am I doing?" Harry gasped out realising the extent of what had nearly happened, what he had nearly become. He realised that he had been holding Voldemort's wand when he had performed the curses, and that it must have had some kind of effect on the user. The armies on the side of good where rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, who were starting to escape. Hermione, walked shakily over to a sobbing Harry. She placed her hand on his should, which he shrugged off. She bent down in front of him and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Harry, I know you didn't mean it, and it's not your fault that Voldemort's wand makes the bearer want to use unforgiveables!" Hermione told him, her voice shaking.

"It's not an excuse, Hermione; I should have been able to control my self! I'm evil!"

"Your not Harry, you just had a moments mistake, everyone makes mistakes!" Harry couldn't respond because he knew that a part of him liked seeing those people scream in agony, a part of him enjoyed killing Voldemort. He knew that it was not just the wand that had taken hold of him.

-

The forces of good, namely the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry's army, managed to capture most of the Death Eaters on that day. Some, like Lucious Malfoy, managed to escape. All Death Eaters caught on that day were tried and sent to Azkaban, for life. There was another trial that occurred that was of great interest to the Wizarding community; Harry Potter accused of needlessly using the Crutatious Curse on Death Eaters, and a good witch. Rumour was that that witch was his best friend and lover, which caused many people to inwardly panic, while keeping a cool front on the outside.

"Harry Potter, have you anything to say in your defence?" asked Cornelieous Fudge, Minister for Magic. Harry Potter was seated on a straight-backed wooden chair, which he had bad memories of coming from when he was fifteen. He was now twenty years old, and his days at Hogwarts were over. He had been sad to leave that old castle, but knew that he would always have his memories, and that a greater future awaited him outside of school. _Oh how wrong I was! A greater future? Pah! Is to kill a man such a great future?_ He was jerked from his thoughts to respond to the question he was asked. It was the day of his trial, and he knew that things were bound to not go well. Fudge still had a grudge against Harry, and knew that he would take advantage of Harry's mistake on the battle field.

"Only that I know what I did was wrong and that I should have no excuses, but the fact still remains that I was accidentally using Voldemort's wand, which, unbeknownst to me, was messing with my mind to make me want to do harm to those people. However, I know that I should have been more careful, and even so I should not have let it get to me, so I will take the consequences for my actions."

"That is a brave statement, Mr. Potter. Do you realise that you could be facing several years in Azkaban prison?" Fudge replied.

"Yes I do, Minister."

There was an uproar from the back of the room. Several witches and wizards were protesting that the person who saved the wizarding world from the Dark Lord should not be punished so severely.

"He saved us from You-Know-Who!"

"Everyone is entitled to making mistakes!"  
"He clearly knows what he has done wrong!"

"Quiet!" Fudge roared. "Honestly, I've never heard such an uproar for the Wizengamot!" the court room instantly calmed down. "I was not intending to sentence Mr. Potter to Azkaban, but merely mentioning that that is the usual sentence for this kind of thing."

"Minister, with all due respect, I don't think I should be treated specially, after all, I killed a man!"

"Yes indeed you did, Mr Potter, but what you seem to forget is that He Who Must Not Be Named was evil, and that the Ministry supported you on that."

The trial went around in circles for a few hours before the Wizengamot finally agreed as what was to be done.

"Harry Potter, you are charged with using an unforgivable curse on other human beings, and we find you guilty of which you have already admitted. We shall be lenient on you because you defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, and because you were under influence. However, we can not let you go with out punishment; you did after all use the curse on a witch. Therefore, by the power vested in me, Minister for Magic, I sentence you to one month in Azkaban prison. Your wand will be taken from you, and returned at the end of the month's period. You will be taken out of your auror training course, as no aurors can have a criminal record. You will be given ten minutes in a locked room to say good bye to friends and family before dementors, that have remained on the side of good, will come to collect you. Your wand please, Mr. Potter."

His body started to tremble. With a shaking body he got up from the chair, walked to the Minister for Magic, and handed over his wand. He knew that without his wand, and with dementors constantly around him, he would pass out more than once. _Well, maybe I'll get used to them, I mean I'm going to be there for a whole month!_ Two wizards escorted Harry from the room and into a cell, then exited, locking the door behind them. A few moments later, the door was unlocked again. When the door opened, a tear stained Hermione rushed at him, wrapping her trembling arms around him.

"Harry, y-you c-can't g-go to Azkaban! I-I love y-you!" Hermione gasped, all the while crying.

"I know but this is the consequence for my actions. I'm sorry Hermione, for everything, for hurting you with the curse, for making you have to go through this pain with out me to support you." He placed his hands on her head, in her wild, bushy, brown hair, and leaned in close to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, and they shared a passionate kiss which both thought to be their last with each other. Harry finally pulled away, knowing there was not much time, and feeling her tears soak down onto both his and her clothes.

"Don't cry, we will not be parted for long. I want you to promise me something."

"What, Harry?"

"Promise me that you won't come to visit me in there. It would only make you worry more and I can't bare that!"

"But Harry, to see you would be better than nothing!"

"No, it would not, because I know what a few dementors can do to me in a few minutes, little own a whole month. No Hermione, you would be better off not to see me. Promise me, please."

"Ok, Harry, I promise I won't go to Azkaban to visit you."

"You won't be able to stop me though!" said a voice from the door way. Turning at the familiar voice, he saw his best friend, Ron, who looked very grim. He ran to Harry and hugged him, which was unusual, because Ron was normally uncomfortable with showing emotions.

"This is totally unfair, Harry! You know I will come and see you when ever I can!"

"It's bad, but I think I need it!" Harry sighed. His best friend and his lover looked at him questionably.

"What is that supposed to mean, Harry?" Ron stated what they were both thinking.

"Well, there is not much time, but I will tell you quickly. I never meant to hurt Hermione, but a part of me liked to perform those curses on other people, a part of me liked having the magic to kill running through my veins. I wanted to cause people pain, but I snapped out of it when I realised Hermione was a person I was torturing. A part of me still wants that, a small part of me wants to hurt others, but the main part of me knows it's wrong. I'm hoping to squash that part of me out while in Azkaban." He finished. Ron and Hermione both looked horrified at what he just said. Hermione recovered first, knowing that this was the last time she would see him for ages and that when he comes back, he might not be the same Harry anymore.

"Let's talk about it after," she said simply. Just then, Harry heard the door open once more, and all of the Weaslys came rushing in, along with Hagrid, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and, Harry blinked, he couldn't believe who the last person was that had walked through the door. It was Draco Malfoy! Everyone else was hugging Harry and giving him words of encouragement, telling him he would be fine, etc. He thanked them all and assured them in return not to worry about him. His attention turned to Draco Malfoy, who approached him after everyone else had finished.

"Potter, would we be able to talk, privately, for a few moments?" Draco uttered, so only Harry could hear. _Why Not?,_ thought Harry. _I mean, He never did turn to the Dark Lord!_ Harry asked everyone to leave for a moment. They willing obliged, and when he and Draco were alone, Malfoy spoke up.

"I wanted to thank you," Malfoy said.

"What for?" Harry asked a little surprised. This was the last thing he had expected.

"For giving my father a taste of his own medicine. I happen to know where he is hiding out, and I thought you might want the information to get back into the good books with Fudge. It seems I arrived too late, though."

"I'm not proud of what I did, Draco, and I would not want to use information to get out of the punishment. I was in Gryffindor, remember? You would be better to use that information to prove to Fudge that you are not a Death Eater."

"I'm sorry that you have to go to Azkaban, I really am." With that, he left the room. Hermione re-entered for one last kiss. It was fierce, then soft and passionate, each savouring the taste of the other, burning one another's image into each others memories, knowing full well that this would be the last time they held each other for a whole month. Finally, the two wizards interrupted them with a loud knock on the door, signalling it was time for Hermione to leave the room, and that the dementors were here for Harry.

Harry tensed up, and started shaking, his face went deathly white.

"It's ok, Harry, everything will be ok. I love you." Hermione whispered in his ear, and then held him in her embrace.

"You should go." Harry said to her. She did, and as she left the room, she turned and blew him a kiss. Then the door banged shut and Harry heard the lock turn. He waited for a few minutes, before once more the door was unlocked, and an icy chill swept over him. Having no wand to stop the memories from coming, Harry heard his mother, screaming for Voldemort to take her, not Harry. Then the voice changed, and it was his own, yelling for Sirius, telling him to come back to him, then the voice was once again female, but it was not his mother's voice, she was calling his name in a shrill voice, and he realised it was Hermione, calling out for him on the battle field, the day of the Last Battle. As two dark shadows swept into the room, Harry was barely able to stay conscious, and as they took hold of his arms with their long, scabbed fingers, all he could hear was his own name being repeated in Hermione's voice in side his head.

"HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

"Harry!"

"Ha-"

Then all was dark.

-

AN: Wanted to post something since I'm taking a break from my other stories. This is something I started writing like years and years ago. I haven't proofed it or improved everything from when it was written just because I don't have the time. If I were to though, I would slow all this down and split a lot of this chapter up, in my standards now it would probably be like 4 chapters. So yeah this isn't my greatest work, but hopefully you'll like it. (btw i know that this 'idea' is really really over done already)


	2. Chapter 2

_**All Consuming Darkness**_

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Two

Harry awoke on a cold, stone slab. He had dreamed of all the horrors he had been forced to witness in his life. He still had that cold feeling about him, and was not because the room was chilly. He sat up and looked about him. He was in a cold, stone room, with bars at the front. He could feel the presence of a dementor out side his cell. He heard Hermione scream his name, but shook his head. _Maybe if I don't think about them, I'll be alright_. He realised that he wasn't in a high security cell, because, looking out from behind the bars, there was one dementor in the corridor, which drifted between the cells, looking in on the prisoners every now and then. He turned back to the bars, not wanting it to come any closer, but knowing it was inevitable. He studied the cell, and saw that there was a stone slab for a bed, and that a blanket was folded neatly at the end of it, on the floor. In another corner, was a chamber pot, with toilet paper sitting next to it. _ Great, _Harry thought, _no plumbing!_ He let a groan escape him. Closer to the bars was another stone slab, but it was barely off the ground, and was very small in shape. Harry realised this must be where he was to have meals. The walls were made out of stone, like everything else in the cell, and looked to be a mix between sandstone and shale. _What a dreary place to spend a month! Well, it is prison!_ Just then, the lone dementor came and peered though the bars, sucking all happy thoughts from Harry's mind, and making him feel light headed. He heard screaming in his head. This angered Harry. _I'm not going to pass out! I'm stronger than it! I'm stronger than anyone! _

_That's right Harry, you don't deserve this! You freed them from the Dark Lord, and look how they have thanked you! _

_What the, where did that thought come from? But it's true, I don't deserve this!_ Harry punched a wall, and then regretted it because the wall was solid stone, and it hurt his fist. _I hope that I see someone soon! I told Hermione not to visit me, but I miss her so much already! I want to see her so badly! And I miss Ron! And everybody else! Maybe Dumbledore can get the sentence shortened. _Deciding that he had nothing else to do, Harry went to lie down on the slab of rock that was supposed to be a bed, and tried to go to sleep. When he finally did, his dreams were filled of Sirius, Hermione, and his parents.

-

He awoke with a start. The doors to his cell were clanging as the slowly opened. He looked to the door with hope that he had a visitor, but felt his hopes plunge down his stomach when he saw a dementor enter. He realised that it was just bringing him food, and checking the chamber pot. Then it left. Harry felt his stomach grumble. He got up and went to look at what there was to eat.

He was disappointed, as there were three slices of bread and a stew that didn't look that inviting. There was also a bottle of water. Harry was hesitant to eat the stew, but his hunger took over, and he sat down, ripped off some bread and dunked it into the stew. It wasn't the best, but it satisfied his hunger. He finished the bread and the stew off, while his thoughts were flooded with what he would normally be doing at dinner time. At Hogwarts, he would have been sitting in the Great Hall chatting with his friends, but he hadn't been a student for three years now. He was no-longer living with the Dursleys either, but had moved out and was living in an apartment in London, with Hermione. At dinner, they both took turns to cook something. Harry, having to cook meals at the Dursleys, had become quite good at cooking, while Hermione, who concentrated on studying more, was very bad. Every time she cooked, they either had to order take away after she set off the fire alarm, or Harry would take over. He laughed as he remembered one time when the neighbours had come rushing in to see if there was a fire, but this just attracted the dementor, who sucked away his happy thoughts. _ This is going to be hell!_ Harry thought, as he passed out with the sound of Hermione screaming in his head once more.

-

Harry had been in Azkaban for almost a week now. He was getting a lot of sleep, having nothing to do, and passing out frequently when dementors came around his cell. He was starting to get more accustomed to them, but that didn't stop him from passing out at least once a day. He had just finished the horrible breakfast of gruel with bread, when he heard voices in the corridor. He looked out from behind the bars to see a familiar red head walking towards him, arguing with the person next to him. A dementor walked in front of them and two were behind them. Harry stepped back from the bars, as the two people stopped in front of his cell.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was over joyed to see his best friend, and waited impatiently for the dementor to open the door. When it finally swung open, Ron rushed into the cell and hugged Harry.

"It's so good to see you, Ron!"

:It's good to see you to!"

They stepped back out of the embrace, and Harry looked at who the other person was. It was Ginny.

"What are you doing here Ginny? You shouldn't be here, it's not a good place!"

"You have nothing against Ron coming here!"

"That's because he's male, it's not safe for females, with the other prisoners here. I've heard them talking to themselves and they haven't had female companionship for ages! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Honestly, Harry! It's a prison! The prisoners aren't going to just walk out of there cell and drag me into their cell and have there way with me! It's impossible!"

"No, it's not. There have been at least ten breakouts already in the time that I've been here, and the dementors only caught them again because they couldn't get off the island!"

"I don't care!" Ginny exclaimed, but she looked a bit shaken up at the thought of prisoners escaping. "I'm here because Hermione asked me to come because you made her promise she wouldn't come in person! She wants to know some things that she couldn't ask Ron to ask you."

"Hey, mate, I told Ginny not to come, so don't look at me like that!" Harry had been glaring at Ron, thinking that he shouldn't have let Ginny come. "You know that when Ginny makes up her mind, no-one can make her change it!"

"Ok, ok. So, what's been happening?"

"Well, Dumbledore has been to the Ministry every day, trying to get your sentence shortened, but Fudge is resistant, saying that if you did it once, you might do it again. I'm sorry mate, but it doesn't look like he's going to change his mind."

"I'm glad."

"What? Why?" Ginny exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"Well, this place is hell, I have to admit, but I've been dreaming of me getting out of here and going on a killing spree, torturing innocent people, and then killing them. Then, in the dreams, I laugh at them, laugh as I kill them. It's horrible"

Ginny looked stunned, then confused. "But, why?"

"I'll explain later, Ginny." Ron said to her. He wanted to get off this subject. "Did you know how hard it was for me to get a pass to come visit you?" he asked Harry. Harry didn't respond. "Well, I've been trying since the day after you were sentenced, and they only gave me permission to go yesterday. Hermione wanted to come, but said she didn't want to break your promise, so she sent Ginny instead. I thought it was a bad idea but I couldn't stop them."

"Yeah, you said before."

"Oh, yeah."

"Ron, do you mind if I talk to Harry privately for a moment?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Harry and Ginny walked to the back of the room.

"Hermione says she loves you, and wants to come see you, but she wont unless you say it's ok."

Harry thought. He really wanted to see Hermione, but he didn't want her to see him here, like this. He didn't think it was that safe either. But he was dieing to see her, to hold her, to kiss her.

"Tell her that she should make the decision. I don't think it's safe, but if she's dying to see me as much as I'm dying to see her, then she can come is she wants."

"I'll tell her that. She also had more of a message as well, and she wants to tell u that, er, well, um, ah –"

"Spit it out already!" Harry said in a raised voice.

"Ok, ok, no need to get your knickers in a knot! She said that your part of the bed is cold at night and she really misses you and, well she said some other things too, but I'm not going to repeat them!"

Harry smiled at this, as Hermione had changed a lot since she was at Hogwarts. It was probably because of his help, he thought as he smiled to himself.

"Tell her that everywhere is cold here, and that I wish I was back in my part of the bed!" Ginny laughed. They walked back to Ron, Ginny having finished her message.

"Mum and Dad said that they would come see you, with Fred and George, next week." Ron told Harry. Just at that moment, the dementor opened the door, and beckoned for the two red heads to leave the room. Both went pale.

"I don't want to leave you in here, Harry" Ron was worried, Harry could tell.

"I'll be fine, but you should go." Harry was stressing with screams in his head that the dementors were causing. He was struggling to push them from his mind. "Go.." Ron hugged Harry again, and then Ginny hugged him as well. "Don't worry Harry, this will all be over soon enough."

"Thanks, now go, the both of you," he said.

As Ron and Ginny exited the cell and walked away, Harry lost his internal battle to stay conscious, and fell to the floor, dreaming of screaming people, as he stood over them, laughing.

-

AN: OK Please remember that this is unedited since I first wrote this a few years ago. I'm just posting it because I feel like I need to be posting something in the lapse between now and when I get re-motivated on How Could You Forget About Me? This story already had a few chapters done I thought, so I decided to post. Unfortunately this is as far as I got with writing it. I might decide to write more on it, I might not.

Reviews:

**Pilgrim: **You are most welcome to translate this story into Russian if you so choose to! I would absolutely love that! I sent you an email in response, I haven't heard back from you as yet, so it would be good to know what was going on in that department. Otherwise, I'm so honoured that you thought this story was good enough for translation! Dark Harry and Harry/Hermione do sound awesome don't they. I'm thinking of making Hermione Dark too. What do you think?

**hpnut1: **Thanks for the review, here is some more for you to read! Unfortunately I don't have any more left pre-written so there might be a bit of delay in updating. But I promise to try and write more of this story!

Anyone else reading this story right now, it would mean so much to me if you would review. I have virtual cookies to give out if that tempts anyone into reviewing...

Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
